Tutorial:Artificial Cosmogenesis
Hi, and welcome to the tutorial for constructing a universe, or Artificial Cosmogenesis! Since almost all multiverse theories postulate infinite universes, fictional realism says that all fictional descriptions, including your constructed universe, exist somewhere within the omniverse. This is important to remember, knowing that "our" constructed universes physically exist. Dimensions The first step in constructing your universe is figuring out the number of (spatial) dimensions you want it to exist as. 0 dimensions Zero dimensional universes exist as points. The only model that predicts 0 dimensional universes is Abstract Object Theory. 1 dimension A one dimensional universe would be a''' string outside of our recognized space-time. This form of "universe" would have no properties - no people, no animals, no planets, nothing except length. Two dimensions A two dimensioal universe would be, again, a 2-brane outside of our recognized space-time. Three dimensions Our universes exists in three dimensions. Four dimensions This number of universes in nearley impossible for humans to understand - We, living in 3 spatial (1 temporal) dimensions, cannot imagine a fourth dimension. However, we can use computers to visualize this for us (see: tesseract. Higher dimensional universes (may) exist, but are not notable enough (or easy enough to work with) to mention. Location The next step in artificial cosmogenesis is finding the structure and location of your universe. The most common are stated here: *Brane worlds *Abstract universes *Intermingled realities *Split timelines Lower Dimensions Abstract Universes These universes, infinite of which exist within a 0-dimensional structure, exist as information. All universes here are 0-dimensional, although they can describe (but not exist as) infinitley dimensional objects. Universes here have a Fleeman dimension of 1. Higher Dimensions Brane worlds Brane Worlds, in M-Theory, are membranes that exist in a static number of dimensions, and are postulated to represent universes like our own. Brane worlds exist within the same space as we do. Using a constructed universe represented by a brane world isn't recommended, as only a static number of brane worlds exist, although over 300 googolplex exist, it still gives a chace, although small, of your CU not existing. Universes here have a Fleeman dimension of 2+n. 3 or 4 Dimensions Intermingled realities A generic prediction of w:chaotic inflation is an infinite ergodic universe, which, being infinite, must contain w:Hubble volumes realizing all initial conditions. In this theory, everything must exist somewhere in the universe. A planet identical to ours exists ~210118 meters from ours. This form of CU has a Fleeman dimension of 2. Split Timelines In the MWI of Quantum Mechanics, timelines "split" for every possibility. Fleeman Dimension A Fleeman Dimension ''is a way a single universe can be described. Listed below are a variety of Fleeman Dimensions: *1, 2, 3, 4... Spatial Dimensions *1, 2, 3, 4... Temporal Dimensions *Structure (Split Timeline, Brane world, et cetera) *Biological (has life) *Biocentric Calculating Fleeman Dimensions *'Does it have any spatial dimensions? If yes, add 1. *'Does it have any temporal dimensions?' If yes, add 1. *'Does it have life?' If yes, add 1. *'Is it biocentric?' If yes, add 1. *'Are there any other ways it can be described?' If yes, add how many other ways.